The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus with a sheet cassette for storing sheets inside and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, there is known a sheet conveying apparatus with a sheet cassette configured to store sheets inside and detachably mounted into an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus. In this sheet conveying apparatus, a separation roller for conveying a sheet is pushed up and positioned as the sheet cassette is inserted into the apparatus main body.
Further, there is known an image forming apparatus with a double-sided conveying unit for conveying a sheet toward an image forming unit to form an image on the other side of the sheet having an image formed on one side.